Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord vs Thunderwing
This is how Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord vs Thunderwing goes in To Cybertron and Back Again Trixie, Thorax, and Discord head toward a big gun, which is secretly Thunderwing's alternate form, above Cybertron in a space elevator. Unicron: Thunderwing, the Autobots are rebuilding their defenses at Iacon. Take aim at the Autobot capital, destroy Iacon City! Thunderwing: As you command, Lord Unicron. Readjusting alignment. Initiating bombardment of Iacon. Starlight Glimmer: Was that...did that gun just talk? Trixie: Yes. Thorax: I think it did. Discord: I heard it Thunderwing Starlight Glimmer: Wow! Trixie: It is huge. Thorax: You're telling me. Discord: Yeah. Thunderwing: Hahahaha! Starlight Glimmer: That sounded like laughter. Was that laughter? Trixie: Uh-oh! Thorax: This is... Discord: It can't be! Thunderwing: You cannot stop me, little Equines! I am Thunderwing! I am your death! Starlight Glimmer: Sweet Celestia. I think this gun is a Cybertronian! Trixie: What do you want? Thorax: Who do you work for? Discord: Why are you here? Thunderwing: I live to serve Unicron and to destroy Cybertronians and Equines! Unicron: Thunderwing, I have the coordinates for Team Prime's exact location. Target them now! Thunderwing: Yes, Lord Unicron. Zeroing in on coordinates now. Starlight Glimmer: Did you hear that? One direct hit and Team Prime is scrapped. Let's move. Trixie: Wait a sec, Thunderwing's a Cybertronian right? Thorax: Yeah? Trixie: Then he must have a T-Cog. If we destroy it, he won't be able to stay online as a gun. He'll revert to his original form. Discord: We don't even know what his original form is. Starlight Glimmer: Maybe not, but anything is better then this. Great idea Trixie. Thunderwing: Lord Unicron, Team Prime's location is now target-locked. Powering up for maximum impact. Starlight Glimmer: Hear that? Trixie: We'd better move. Thorax: Yes. Discord: Come on! Trixie, Thorax, and Discord find Thunderwing's T-Cog Starlight Glimmer: Okay. Trixie: On three. Thorax: Ready? Discord: Now! Thunderwing: Insolent little trash-heaps. You will never destroy me. Trixie, Thorax, and Discord destroy Thunderwing's T-Cog Thunderwing: No. NOOOO! Cannot maintain cannon form! inside of Thunderwing begins shifting to robot mode. Starlight Glimmer: We need to get out of here now. Trixie: What's he changing into? Are those wings? Thorax: Yes. Discord: Not good. transforms into robot mode Thunderwing: Ha! Ha! Ha! You haven't defeated me, Equines. You have only untethered your own destroyer. Starlight Glimmer: What? Trixie: Sweet Celestia! He's huge! Thorax: Uh-oh! Discord: Whoa! Thunderwing: Feel the burn of my laser. laser breath at Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord Starlight Glimmer: Come on! Trixie: Let's move. Thorax: Let's go. Discord: Keep up! Thunderwing: Your cause is hopeless. You cannot hope to defeat THUNDERWING! Starlight Glimmer: He's coming! Trixie: Hurry! Thorax: Run! Discord: Faster! Thunderwing: I'll grind you to dust for this! Starlight Glimmer: No! Trixie: You won't. Thorax: We won't let you. Discord: What he said. Thunderwing: Pathetic! missiles out of his back at Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord Starlight Glimmer: Uh-oh! Trixie: Move it. Thorax: Come on. Discord: Let's go. Thunderwing: You thought you could destroy ME? You thought you could destroy THUNDERWING? Haaa. Pathetic. Thorax: He's just laughing at us. Thunderwing: Abandon hope vermin. Your death approaches. then brings out his shoulder cannons and fires upon Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord Starlight Glimmer: Oh, no! Trixie: Run! Thorax: Okay! Discord: Come on! Trixie, Thorax, and Discord manage to destroy Thunderwing's shoulder cannons. Thunderwing then raises his fist and brings it down on the ground Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord are standing on and the four fall into a Cybertronian underground room and Thunderwing jumps down after them. Thunderwing: You are fools! I cannot be defeated! Witness my true power! Starlight Glimmer: Uh-oh! Trixie: This is not good! Thorax: Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Discord: Come on! starts firing at them with his arm-cannons but then they start turning red which Thorax notices Thorax: Look! I think his arm-cannons are overheating. If we could cause them to overload, it might destroy them. Starlight Glimmer: Thorax is right. We've got to figure out how to overload those cannons. Trixie: I agree. Discord: Let's do it! Thunderwing: I'll grind you all to DUST! Starlight Glimmer: I think we just made him angry. Trixie: Yeah. Thorax: Cool. Discord: Come on. Thunderwing: I'll crush you! I'll crush you all! Starlight Glimmer: Come on. Trixie: Hurry! Thorax: Let's move. Discord: Run for it! Thunderwing: You will suffer for this, Equines. then falls Starlight Glimmer: Wow! Trixie: Did you see that? Thorax: He just fell. Discord: That's true. then gets up Starlight Glimmer: Look out! Thunderwing: You haven't defeated me, Equines. Trixie: You've lost, Thunderwing! then gets hit with blue and purple blasts and falls into an Energon river Starlight Glimmer: What the? Trixie: How did? Thorax: What? Discord: How? Optimus Prime: We did. away his gun Starlight Glimmer: Why did you that? Trixie: We could've handled him. Thorax: Yeah. Discord: What they said. Megatron: Thunderwing is one of Unicron's followers whose mission is to destroy the Matrix of Leadership and the Element of Magic. Starlight Glimmer: Wow! Trixie: Oh. Thorax: Didn't know. Discord: Had no clue. Optimus Prime: Unicron also sent Thunderwing to get the one thing Unicron wants: the Dark Spark. Starlight Glimmer: What? Trixie: Huh? Thorax: Seriously? Discord: Is this true? Optimus Prime: The Matrix of Leadership, formed from Primus himself, grants the bearer the wisdom of the Primes. Megatron: But for every force in the universe, there is an equal and an opposite. For every matter, an anti-matter. Optimus Prime: Legends speak of the Dark Spark: the antithesis to the Matrix. Megatron: Where the Matrix grants wisdom, the Dark Spark empowers its master to bend the very fabric of the universe and its inhabitants to his will. Starlight Glimmer: You really know everything. Trixie: Yeah. Thorax: Never heard it before. Discord: Me neither.